About Damn Time Vega
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori doesn't know what 's scarier: that she finally told Jade that she had a crush on her or the fact that Jade already knew. Obviously a Jori one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**About Damn Time, Vega**_

_**Synopsis: Tori doesn't know what 's scarier: that she finally told Jade how she felt or that Jade already knew.**_

_**Author Notes: Well, this is a first attempt at a Jori. It was a long overdue request from someone over at Deviant Art and a friend of mine actually helped me with this. Let's give a round of applause to Bakuten - Genocide Angel, ok?**_

_**Now without further ado, here is the story.**_

_**Does this need a disclaimer? Really? We all know I don't own squat, Nick and Dan do own this show.**_

* * *

The aromatic scent of coffee beans enriching the air of the little Jet Brew House gave the pleasurable sensation of being at home. The bold scent of caffeine and sweetness was both familiar and enticing to say the least. The tapping sounds of people typing away on laptop keyboards was just as soothing as the occasional sound of a page turning in someone's favorite novel.

It was a central hub for creative thinkers looking for a calming escape from everyday life; to simply hide away in a quiet place filled with like minded people.

The music played over the shop speakers allowed for a creative flow as its denizens sat quietly, keeping to themselves while engulfed in their own little world. It was the home away from home for people like Tori.

The half-Latina sat in her favorite corner of the little Jet Brew typing away with her friends through PearChat. She had on her old familiar pair headphones as she sat there listening to her favorite songs on PearTunes. It was here that she decided to escape while her intolerable sister was auditioning for a small role in a school play.

Trina's worse-than-usual off- tune singing had driven Tori and their parents out of the house using whatever excuse they could find.

She was having a conversation with her friends through her laptop while they tried to write a script for their teacher, Sikowitz's, class on Monday. Missing, however, was a certain fiery Goth with an icy glare no one could ever hope to match.

Tori sat enveloped in the writing as she danced absent-mindedly in her seat to the tunes of Katy Perry's hits. It was no secret that she was a fan of the pop star. after all her locker had a few magazine clippings of her idol in it. What _was_ a secret, however, was that her favorite song was _"I Kissed a Girl."_

She'd been listening to this particular song on repeat since she'd arrived here about an hour ago. She sipped on her hazelnut coffee without once taking her eyes off the screen. She had become hypnotized by the words on her screen as she typed out the script from everyone's collaborative ideas.

It was coming along smoothly.

Thought that was about to change.

The sudden sound of breakingglass broke her concentration, giving her a mini heart attack. Finally recognizing it as the unorthodox ringtone, she pulled out her blue PearPhone XT to check her latest text from Jade. She seemed confused by the text that simply read:

_I can be hot or cold,_  
_just don't drink me old!_  
_A fresh brew_  
_will see you through._  
_Loved for long nights_  
_and at fresh dawn sights,_  
_I'm roasted, toasted to perfection_  
_What could I be? What's your detection?_

"Easy", she smiled. Before she could type the response, her PearPhone flew out of her hand at the sudden feeling of a hand slowly sliding across her neck. The device dropped to the floor as she turned around to yell at the person who had startled her with such a ghostly touch.

_**"Jade?"**_

It was indeed the devil herself. The beautiful Goth gave a playful smirk before pushing Tori's bag to the floor and putting hers on the table in its place and taking a seat next to the appalled brunette.

She snatched up the open PearBook and began nosing through the document on the screen. She chuckled maliciously, amused by the girl's amateur writing as she slid the PearBook back over to her now pouting companion.

"I knew you couldn't write decent script, Vega," she said with bored distaste. "But I had no idea that you, were that abominable."

"Jade, come on," Tori whined, already fed up with having to sit here alone with such a callous gank. Her stomach fluttered as a wave of nausea hit her like an ocean wave during a storm.

"_Whatever are you talking about_?" Jade mocked in her 'Tori voice'. She picked up Tori's PearPhone, hand poised to scroll through its contents.

Tori pouted, quickly grabbing the PearPhone away and checking for scratches. She glared back at Jade and placed her phone on the other side of the table; away from the impetuous tantrums the woman often threw when fist, feet or favorite objects went flying.

"Well, Miss Sunshine, you're supposed to be helping too, you know," Tori said as she turned back to her laptop. It was still playing Katy Perry and she quickly tried to ignore the feelings she had bubbling for her friend. Despite all the torture Jade dealt her, she had grown fond of the woman. She just couldn't act on it. Jade had Beck. It's always been Jade and Beck, but that never stopped her from teasing Tori in her free time.

"I _**am**_ helping, Vega," she said calmly before placing her hand behind the PearBook. She paused for a brief second to flash a coy smile, then slammed it shut with a raised brow. Tori jumped back in her seat, hands in the air after narrowly avoiding having them flattened in the PearBook. "Oh come on, Vega. Lighten up." She taunted as she sipped on her coffee, watching the brooding girl across the table with narrowed eyes.

"No, Jade. Please!" She pleaded. "We need to finish this script before Monday." Tori tried to open her PearBook again only to have it snatched away by Jade. She stomped her foot on the ground like a child before taking off her headphones and tossing them on the table.

Jade always found it highly amusing to watch Tori squirm uncomfortably. It was her favorite pastime. She sipped on her coffee some more as Tori refused to look up from glaring a hole through the table.

Jade suddenly laughed joyfully, childlike even. Tori feigned offense to this before finally laughing too. "So what's your answer?" Jade asked while enjoying the aroma of her black coffee with two sugars.

She crinkled her nose, distracted for a moment from thinking too deeply about Jade. "Huh?" Tori leaning forward with her elbows against the table and running her hand through her long chocolate-colored waves.

"Come on, Vega." Jade said slowly, teasing the girl's befuddled expression. She sat back sipping her coffee and savoring the bitter flavor that washed over her tongue and down her throat. Finally taking mercy, she pulled out her phone and waved it in front of her.

"Oh, right!" Tori jerked back to attention as she thought over the text message she had received just moments ago."Is it coffee?" She asked finally, feeling stupid for not letting herself get so distracted. She knew she had gotten it right when Jade's grin grew wider at the answer. Her heart fluttered for a moment at that grin and she felt her cheeks flush. She looked away quickly to try and hide it as grabbed her PearPhone to text someone, anyone to come and rescue her from making a fool of herself. Jade quickly grabbed, however, it and stuffed it into her bra with a prideful expression on her face.

"Give it back!" Tori nearly shouted forgetting where she was. She was desperately trying to control her impulse to reach down into Jade's perfectly voluptuous breasts to get it back.

"No, no, Vega. You know it doesn't work like that," she scolded.

Tori's lower lip puffed out and eyebrows knitted together. "Jade, come on," she said exasperatedly before crossing her arms. "This is so not funny"

"Oh!" Jade laughed. "I'm having fun!"

Tori tried really hard not to squirm.

They ran into each other every blue moon at Jet Brew and Jade, being on a rare coffee high she only gets from Jet Brew, took these opportunity to tease. Maybe it's the reason Tori chose Jet Brew, but every time it happened, Tori found it more unbearable to be alone with the pale narcissist.

It was difficult to sit there, trying to act like just a friend, sort of, when she had a crush on her. It was difficult to keep it a secret from her or the rest of their friends, but she couldn't do that to Beck.

"We're going to sit here and be civil to each other. You know I'm not always in such a _cheery_ mood." Jade rolled her eyes while sighing loudly, showing her disapproval to Tori's attitude. Geezus, Vega you should just enjoy these moments without trying to think too much into it. Got it?. Sometimes you're thicker than a five dollar malt."

"Climb it, Tarzan." Tori bit back. A light smirk played across her lips as she tried to hide it. She really did enjoy these secret moments together even if Jade denied it ever happened the next day. The thought of it made her heart flutter around awkwardly as it bounced around her rib cage.

"So, _Vega..._" Jade sneered with mock contempt. She smirked as as she watched Tori try to hide the grin on her face and the fact that her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Jade…" she returned, knowing that neither really had anything to say. Jade simply shrugged before leaning back in her chair and opening Tori's PearBook back up.

"Let's see what drivel you like to listen to." Jade pulled the headphones from the table and then put her hand out to fight off Tori to keep the PearBook to herself.

She opened up PearTunes as a huge, predatorial grin crossed her face as she looked at Tori in astonishment. "You kissed a girl?" She mocked, holding back laughter. She poked around looking for a different song to listen to and finally settling on Missy Elliot. Jade raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had one clipping of the artist in the back of her locker, but never expected the innocent Tori Vega to be into this stuff. Jade put on "Lose Control" before singing out loud the lyrics to "I Kissed a Girl".

"Jade, Stop!" Tori practically threw herself on the table before reaching over and finally shutting the laptop. Jade was still dancing, singing, but finally stopped at Tori's little scene. They both looked up and all eyes were watching as Tori layed across the table with her hand over Jade's mouth.. Tori groaned, slid back off the table and shrunk down into her seat as the rest of the coffee shop returned to what they were doing. Her cheeks were bright red now from embarrassment…and from being so close to Jade.

The coy grin never left Jade's face as she took the headphones back off. She crossed her arms, and stared at Tori waiting for an explanation. Tori just shifted in her seat, grabbing her warm coffee and sipping it slowly to avoid having to face the pale girl. She felt like she was beginning to crack from the pressure of being beneath Jade's stare. She finished her coffee. With one final slurp, she no longer had something to hide behind. She placed it back on the table and shifted awkwardly in her seat again.

"Well, Vega?" Jade asked, finally, as she gestured urge the nervous Latina. She was, once again, finding great satisfaction her discomfort. Of course she_ knew_ Tori liked her; it was the main reason why she wouldn't stop teasing her. If she didn´t, it just wouldn't be her. Even Beck had it hard when they first started dating.

Jade tapped Tori with her foot to get her to say something; anything would do at this point. As much as she enjoyed watching the girl squirm, she would much rather have an awkward conversation between them than awkward silence.

She grabbed her bag, ready to leave now after quickly growing impatient at Tori's uncooperative spirit. She had just stood up when Tori quickly reached out, latching on to her pale wrist and looking up at her. Tori was ready to crack and watching Jade walk away would've been too hard to endure at the moment.

Every fucking time she watched Jade leave the cozy little Jet Brew, a new little crack formed. Jade turned back, raising her eyebrow. Tori quickly threw her things into her bag before standing up beside her. "Well?" Jade asked again icily, creating more cracks. Tori just shrugged and gulped to keep from doing something she would regret. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's lack confidence before turning on her heels and walking out.

Tori flinched as the door swung shut, and her will shattered. It was now or never if she was going to get over it. If she didn't, she would be doomed to always wonder 'what if'. That was something she couldn't bear, even if it meant being shot down by a beautifully untamed Goth.

She quickly ran out the door, her heart beating a mile a minute. She got herself set to chase after Jade only to find the girl just standing outside, waiting as she drank her coffee. as she saw Tori walked up to her nervous and shaky. As she stopped in front of the her, the expression on her face seemed to say 'about time.'

Tori swallowed hard. She could feel her hands sweating. She closed her eyes to get a bit of confidence as she thought, _It's now or never._

She opened her eyes to look into those blue ones of her secret crush._ I can do this!_

"Jade?"

"What, Vega?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh really?" she mocked.

"Look, can you, um, promise you won't say anything until I'm done?"

"I don't do promises"

"Well can you _try_?"

Jade shrugged. Tori figured that was the closest thing she was going to get to a yes.

"Look, if I don't tell you now, I won't be able to later and I'll always regret it and wonder what if," she rambled off quickly, shaking slightly from how nervous she was feeling. She looked into those expectant teal hues of the pale raven haired girl before her.

She gulped as Jade raised her coffee cup to her mouth, apparently keeping her promise by choosing not to say a word by taking bored sips on her coffee. "Jade, I like you. I don't just like you, I really do _like _you." She stuttered out before flinching half expecting insults, fists, and/or scissors (her weapon of choice) to fly…but nothing. She looked back up to find a knowing grin painted across the Goth's face.

"Newsflash, Vega. I've known for a year already," she said coolly. She stepped forward slowly, almost stalking, as she spoke softly.

"Wha... you HAVE?!"

"Yes I have" Jade mocked.

"H.. how?"

"You may be a lot of things Vega but subtle isnt one of them"

Tori's face had never turned so red.

_"I am just two and two._

_I am warm, I am cold._

_I am lawful, unlawful._

_A duty, a fault._

_I am often sold dear,_

_good for nothing when bought;_

_an extraordinary boon, and a matter of course,_

_and yielding with pleasure when taken by force."_

When she finished, she mere inches away from Tori's face.

"What am I…Tori?" she smiled.

Tori thought for a moment, still dazed by Jade's reaction; or lack thereof. She grinned when she finally thought of the answer to Jade's riddle. She placed her still shaky hand on Jade's soft cheek then leaned in to kiss her. She tasted just like coffee.

_"You're mine"._

* * *

_**Meh, hope you guys liked it, tell me watcha thought, because as a writer I wanna know, so go on push that button down there OR ELSE!**_

_**Curious fact: Originally I was going to call this fic "Its About Fucking Time Vega" but apparently a fic I read long ago was erased because the F word is not allowed on a title, either I'm too paranoid or too lazy to look up the rules of the site, probably the latter.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people HI! Listen I'm gonna tell you all something, my friend Bakuten - Genocide Angel originally wrote this fic, she just allowed me to teak it a bit and post it, in a few minutes she'll post her version of the story so check it out and comment on it because even if I made a few changes her version is the one that deserves praise.

I J Signing Off.


End file.
